


Now focus on me (keep your eyes on me)

by kitten_with_a_bow



Series: We write the same word (love, love yeah) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_with_a_bow/pseuds/kitten_with_a_bow
Summary: Youngjae comes home to quite an unexpected surprise.





	Now focus on me (keep your eyes on me)

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time looking for a title than writing this, and the best I could come up with was *that* so pls dont yell at me :(  
also, I made this into a series bcs I have a lot of ideas and I love this shameless!jb with shy-but-eager!youngjae universe

Youngjae felt like his hands must have been stretched to his knees. Dragging two bags of groceries along with his work bag and fumbling through all of his pockets trying to find the keys to the mailbox was just a last drop after this already long and tiresome day. He was exhausted from work, mildly annoyed because of his coworkers who made him stay late at work, and he was just so  _ sure  _ that there wouldn’t be anything cooked at home. And then mailbox lock got stuck. 

Youngjae frowned and started yanking on it, too upset to come up with a more systematic approach because  _ just no  _ and the lock suddenly clicked and the mailbox swiftly opened, scattering all of its content on the ground of the apartment lobby. 

With defeated sigh, Youngjae picked up the mail -  _ ugh, bills -  _ having no other choice than hold it with his mouth, while dragging all of his bags up to the apartment door. He was just really glad he didn’t meet any of the neighbours. 

Youngjae opened the door to his and Jaebum’s apartment and his mood got instantly better when he smelled cooked dinner.  _ Damn,  _ he thought,  _ it’s as if hyung always knew when I had a shitty day.  _ Jaebum was not always the most reliable person when it comes to housework, but in some miraculous way, he always knew when Youngjae needed a break. 

“Fyunhg, ‘m hommff...Fhk,” Youngjae spitted out the bills, kicked off his shoes and shrugged of his work bag in the hall, heading to their kitchen with the groceries.

No one replied. Youngjae looked at the set table and pots cooling on the stove. He tapped on one of them.  _ Still hot.  _ But no signs of Jaebum, no note, nothing.  _ Did something happen? Why would he cook and leave?,  _ pondered Youngjae. He knew he was late home from work, but Jaebum was not the type to get angry from waiting and leave. 

“Aaah..” 

_ What was that?  _ Youngjae turned to their bedroom door and at that moment everything came together. He blushed.  _ So that’s how it is.  _ Jaebum must have been bored from waiting and went to have some fun by himself. Youngjae felt his own blood rush into his dick, thinking about how he could surprise Jaebum and join the fun. 

He slowly walked to the bedroom door, making as little noise as he could so that Jaebum wouldn’t get suspicious. He stopped just behind and noticed that the door isn’t even closed fully so he pushed it open a little and saw Jaebum lying on their bed, phone with a porn video playing in one hand, the other out of sight. 

Jaebum looked like he’s at the best part - flushed, slightly sweaty, eyes not able to concentrate much on the video anymore, just closing whenever he had to gasp or moan from his pleasure. 

The sight was so hot and Youngjae could not wait to join him. He was already thinking of some cheesy porn-y line to announce his presence, pushing the door open more, expecting to see Jaebum working his cock when he stopped, completely stunned. 

Jaebum wasn’t jerking off. Jaebum was fingering himself. 

_ Oh shit _ . Youngjae’s hand promptly left the door and clasped over his mouth to prevent him from making a sound. He could not possibly let Jaebum know he is there, every bit of boldness left him in a second. He did not expect to see that and suddenly wasn’t sure whether his presence would be welcome. Probably yes, but Jaebum never mentioned that he would like this, that he did this. 

Except he very obviously did. Jaebum didn’t look like he was doing this for the first time. Rather the opposite. 

_ _

He had two fingers in his hole, pushing in, massaging his own prostate in small circles. His cock laid hard and abandoned on his belly, leaking precum, balls tight and full. 

Eyes closed, Jaebum  _ whimpered  _ and Youngjae’s breath caught. He knew Jaebum had very little qualms about sex, but it never occured to him that it also meant that he would enjoy  _ this.  _

He was always so stereotypically manly, and never gave away any sign that he would be interested, so Youngjae just  _ assumed  _ he did not have any interest in having his asshole being played with - solo or together. 

Looking back, knowing Jaebum and his infinite enthusiasm about sex, he really should have known better. If anything, Jaebum was probably just trying to not overwhelm him, leaving Youngjae in his little comfort zone, only slowly poking and prodding him out to explore, as usual. And keeping things like  _ this  _ to himself. 

But it was  _ so hot,  _ the hottest view possible. Youngjae’s cock was so hard, straining against his trousers, making his underwear wet and sticky and he had to at least grab and squeeze his bulge a bit to relieve the pressure. He didn’t dare to enter the room, but his eyes were glued on where Jaebum’s fingers were disappearing in his tight and slick hole. 

Jaebum dropped the phone on the bed and moved his other hand to his balls, still ignoring his dick, just holding and touching them lightly. The sounds he made were getting more and more desperate. With eyes tightly closed, his face was looking almost as if he were in pain, but his fingers were not stopping, touching his prostate in steady, punishing rhythm. His abs were tightening and his breath was getting more and more heavy. 

Jaebum looked like he was at his limit, when he promptly pulled out his fingers, lifted up and quickly turned his position. He kneeled on bed, with his flushed face buried in the pillows, gasps and loud moans muffled by the fabric as he pushed his fingers back in. He started pistoning them in and out, as if he was getting properly fucked and Youngjae barely dared to imagine how it would be being the one fucking him, holding his waist, pushing into his slick and warm hole. 

Youngjae has never done it  _ like that,  _ but just the sight of Jaebum this way, back arched like a cat, asshole on display, unashamed even when in such a vulnerable position, it made his last two functioning brain cells question  _ everything.  _ He pushed his hand into his trousers, jerking his cock as best as he could in the limited space.

Jaebum was mumbling something into the pillows, hand speeding up, the other one finally grabbing his cock, quickly and roughly working it. Youngjae was matching the tempo with his own, when he recognized amongst Jaebum’s words his own name, and then Jaebum was coming, all over his hand, and Youngjae was coming with him, with thought of  _ he would, he wants  _ repeating in his mind while he emptied himself without even unbuttoning his pants. 

Jaebum fell down on the bed, breathing heavy, and Youngjae wasn’t doing much better. As he was coming down from his orgasm, he started to panic slightly, wondering what to do so that Jaebum wouldn’t find out that he is actually at home and was watching him. He didn’t want to be confronted about it, not before he could sort his thoughts and possibly even prepare an apology for being  _ such a pervert _ and spy on his boyfriend’s private moment. Youngjae flinched back away from the door. If Jaebum comes to the kitchen, he is  _ busted.  _

But Jaebum, as if he could hear his thoughts, got up and headed straight into the bathroom next to their bedroom. When he heard the sound of the shower, Youngjae let out a breath he did not even realized he was holding. 

Youngjae walked back to the hall, opened the apartment door and smashed them back closed loudly. He shook off his anxiety, picked up the grocery bags and with tons of new ideas budding in his head he returned to the kitchen, as if nothing happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> not the end of this particular “storyline” I just wanted to separate voyeur!yj from the rest! you can guess where is this heading ;) lets just say that jaebum is a sly fuck and youngjae worries way too much hehe


End file.
